Daddy, I'm a Rockstar
by Kai Kurosaki
Summary: Karin wants to be a rockstar. toshiro wants to be a part of another girl's world, he's so blind that he doesn't see what he has.
1. Chapter 1

Daddy, I'm a rock star

Toshiro and Karin where walking to the railing to watch the last sunset that they would watch together for a while. Toshiro is leaving today and he wanted to make sure to tell Karin good-bye this time.

Karin is sad as she watched Toshiro leave. She was pretty sure that she is in love with at only age 13.

5 Years Later in Karakura Town

Karin is a senior in Karakura high school. Karin changed a lot in last 5 years. She dyed the tips of her hair blue, red, green, purple, silver, and teal. Her eyes are now a deeper violet than before. She still plays soccer; she dances, is a gymnast, and is captain of the kendo team. Even after everything her brother said she became a rock star that sings different types of music.

Karin pretty much lives a double life with her best friends and her best friend's brother. Karin can sing and play every instrument except the French horn. Kai can also sing, though she barely ever does, and can play all instruments except the trumpet. Kai's copy, Law can only play two instruments and can rap. Ty play the guitar and drums. Kai and Kari's friend Jake also plays two instruments. Jake plays the bass and drums.

"Yo Karin wake up. You shouldn't sleep on the sound board. You are gonna have a crick in your neck." Kai said as she woke Karin up.

"Huh," Karin mumbled as she woke up.

"How do you fall asleep on the sound board?" Kai asked.

"Why don't you try to stay up all night working on a song, and see if you can get up and go to bed. Then wake up with a crick in your neck the next morning." Karin replied angrily getting up.

"Then why don't you try to go to bed upstairs then when you are ready to eat go to the kitchen. There will be food ready to heat up and eat."Kai said pushing Karin out of the studio room.

3 Hours Later

Karin got up and headed down to the kitchen to get something to eat. As Karin walked in the kitchen she saw Rin and Kai playing on the PlayStation 2.

"Hey sleepyhead ya finally awake." Kai said sarcastically. "Yeah how long was I out?" Karin asked heating up some leftovers from breakfast. "Only about three hours." Kai said beating Rin in a race by about 15 seconds.

Toshiro's Point of View

Toshiro and the normal group of people, plus some, are heading to Karakura Town. The group consisted of Toshiro, Momo, Matsumoto, Ichigo, Ikkaku, [Ikkaku's buddy but I can't remember his name], and Jushiro. They are going to Karakura because there has been a lot arrancars around.


	2. The Concert

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Toshiro and the group walked through the gates going to Urahara's Shop.<p>

"Shiro when are going back to Soul Society?" Momo moaned walking lazily into the shop.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya. In a few months Momo." Toshiro replied walking in Urahara's shop coldly.

"Give me the demo of the music when you are done making the demo. All of them Kai jeez how do I make it more clear? I think I was pretty clear. Yeah yeah see you later, bye." Urahara said talking into the phone.

"Hello Kisuke." Jushiro said entering the room.

"Ah, hello everyone." Urahara said turning around to face the group of people.

"Who were you talking to Urahara, your girlfriend?" Matsumoto questioned.

"No that was my niece; she should be here any second."Urahara said sheepishly.

Then there's an engine raging in the background, then it stops and pulls into the path to the shop. The rider gets off the bike and takes off the helmet. The rider is a tall, tan skinned girl with straight dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

She walked into the store saying "Hey Uncle Urahara, here is your demo and give me the names of the people who want to come to the concert."

"Okay Kai." Urahara said writing down names of people who want to go.

"Anyone wants to go to the concert tell me now or forever hold your peace." Urahara said laughing, while looking around to see everyone looking at him like he grown another head.

"All of us are going to go to the concert." Matsumoto said looking at everyone. "And I mean everyone, Taicho."

"Fine." Toshiro replied bored.

"Okay so everyone is going. Write their names down." Kai said waiting on the list.

"Here you go Kai." Urahara said.

"Thanks, see you guys at the concert. Its at the House of Blues." Kai said getting on her bike.

AT THE CONCERT

The concert is just about to start and Kai and Karin are trying to figure out what order to play the songs in and which songs to play.

They decided to play:

Go Figure- Kai

Since You Been Gone- Karin

4 Minutes- Kai, Law, and Jake

Fly on the Wall- Karin

I Don't Hook Up- Kai

First- Karin

"You're on in 5," the man that runs the club said.

"Okay, Kai did you give the bouncer the paper?" Karin asked Kai.

"Yeah."

On the Stage

Kai took her place in front of the microphone with her royal blue guitar.

Whoa, whoa

Just when you learned the game of life  
>All the rules change overnight<br>Whoa, whoa go figure

It seems so wrong to even try  
>But taking a chance never felt so right<br>Whoa, whoa go figure

You have a dream  
>You wanna be<br>The center of the story  
>Just when you think it's gone<br>You find a way to keep it going on

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
>Sometimes you laugh when you should cry<br>Go figure  
>When things got messed up<br>You wanted to give up  
>Nothing seemed right but turned out fine<br>Go figure, go figure  
>Whoa, whoa<p>

It's so dangerous to play it safe  
>You get what you want by giving it away<br>Whoa, whoa go figure  
>Go figure<p>

Your trying so hard to be someone else  
>When all you needed to be was yourself<br>Whoa, whoa go figure  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

Not everything is what it seems  
>There's never just one meaning<br>When life starts making sense  
>The world is upside down again<p>

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
>Sometimes you laugh when you should cry<br>Go figure, go figure  
>When things got messed up<br>You wanted to give up  
>Nothing seemed right but turned out fine<br>Go figure, go figure

Whoa, whoa, go figure  
>Whoa, whoa<p>

Did you really think your destiny was a one way street  
>You gotta be ready for anything<br>Just set your whole life free, yeah

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
>Sometimes you laugh when you should cry<br>Go figure, go figure  
>When things got messed up<br>You wanted to give up  
>Nothing seemed right but turned out fine<br>Go figure, go figure

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
>Sometimes you laugh when you should cry<br>Go figure  
>When things got messed up<br>You wanted to give up  
>Nothing seemed right but turned out fine yeah, yeah<br>Go figure, go figure

Whoa, whoa go figure  
>Whoa, whoa go figure<p>

The crowd went wild over the song. After Kai finished her song she and Karin switched guitars and places. Renji noticed how the dirty brown haired girl moved, and he wanted her.

Here's the thing  
>We started out friends<br>It was cool, but it was all pretend  
>Yeah, yeah, since you been gone<br>You're dedicated, you took the time  
>Wasn't long 'til I called you mine<br>Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
>And all you'd ever hear me say<br>Is how I picture me with you  
>That's all you'd ever hear me say<p>

But since you been gone  
>I can breathe for the first time<br>I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
>Thanks to you, now I get what I want<br>Since you been gone

How can I put it, you put me on  
>I even fell for that stupid love song<br>Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
>How come I'd never hear you say<br>I just wanna be with you  
>Guess you never felt that way<p>

But since you been gone  
>I can breathe for the first time<br>I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah  
>Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want<br>Since you been gone

You had your chance, you blew it  
>Out of sight, out of mind<br>Shut your mouth, I just can't take it  
>Again and again and again and again<p>

Since you been gone (since you been gone)  
>I can breathe for the first time<br>I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
>Thanks to you (thanks to you)<br>Now I get, I get what I want  
>I can breathe for the first time<br>I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
>Thanks to you (thanks to you)<br>Now I get (I get)  
>You should know (you should know) that I get<br>I get what I want

Since you been gone  
>Since you been gone<br>Since you been gone

Then they switched places again. Karin played as the DJ and Kai just sung. Toshiro is surprised to see Ichigo's little sister to be singing like that.

[Jake_:]_  
>I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes<br>(Fricki fricki)  
>4 minutes eh<p>

_[x8]_

Ha ha  
>Yeah<br>Ha ha  
>Breakdown come on<p>

_[Law:]_  
>Hey<br>Uh  
>Come on<br>Madonna

_[Kai:]_  
>Come on boy I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll<p>

_[Law:]_  
>Now don't waste time, give me desire, tell me how you wanna roll<p>

_[Kai:]_  
>I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow<br>There's enough room for both

_[Law:]_  
>Girl I can hit you back just gotta show me where it's at<br>Are you ready to go? (Are you ready to go?)

_[Kai and Law:]_  
>If you want it<br>You've already got it  
>If you thought it<br>It better be what you want

If you feel it  
>It must be real just<br>Say the word and  
>I'm gonna give you what you want<p>

_[Kai:]_  
>Time is waiting<p>

_[Law:]_  
>We only got four minutes to save the world<p>

_[Kai:]_  
>No hesitating<br>Grab a boy

_[Law:]_  
>Go grab your girl<p>

_[Kai:]_  
>Time is waiting<p>

_[Law:]_  
>We only got four minutes to save the world<p>

_[Kai:]_  
>No hesitating<p>

_[Law:]_  
>We only got four minutes huh four minutes<br>So keep it up keep it up  
>Don't be a prima donna<p>

_[Kai:]_  
>You gotta get em a heart<br>Tick tock tick tock tick tock

_[Law:]_  
>That's right keep it up keep it up<br>Don't be a prima donna

_[Kai:]_  
>You gotta get em a heart<br>Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
>Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention<p>

Yeah

_[Law:]_  
>And I know I can tell that you like it and that it's good<br>By the way that you move  
>Oh hey<p>

_[Kai:]_  
>The road to hell is paved with good intentions<br>Yeah

_[Law:]_  
>But if I die tonight at least I can say I did what I wanted to do<br>Tell me how 'bout you?

_[Kai and Law:]_  
>If you want it<br>You've already got it  
>If you thought it<br>It better be what you want

If you feel it  
>It must be real just<br>Say the word and  
>I'm gonna give you what you want<p>

_[Kai:]_  
>Time is waiting<p>

_[Law:]_  
>We only got four minutes to save the world<p>

_[Kai:]_  
>No hesitating<br>Grab a boy

_[Law:]_  
>Go grab your girl<p>

_[Kai:]_  
>Time is waiting<p>

_[Law:]_  
>We only got four minutes to save the world<p>

_[Kai:]_  
>No hesitating<p>

_[Law:]_  
>We only got four minutes huh four minutes<br>So keep it up keep it up  
>Don't be a prima donna<p>

_[Kai:]_  
>You gotta get em a heart<br>Tick tock tick tock tick tock

_[Law:]_  
>That's right keep it up keep it up<br>Don't be a prima donna

_[Kai:]_  
>You gotta get em a heart<br>Tick tock tick tock tick tock

_[Jake:]_  
>Breakdown<br>Yeah

_[Kai:]_  
>Tick tock tick tock tick tock<p>

_[Jake:]_  
>Yeah uh<p>

_[Kai:]_  
>Tick tock tick tock tick tock<p>

_[Jake:]_  
>I've only got four minutes to save the world<p>

Kai grabbed a guitar and went up to the mic and started her signature song.

Oh sweetheart, put the bottle down  
>You've got too much talent<br>I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
>There's a cure you've found it<br>Slow motion sparks  
>You caught that chill<br>Now don't deny it  
>But boys will be boys<br>Oh yes they will  
>They don't wanna define it<br>Just give up the game and get into me  
>If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet<p>

Oh no I do not hook up, up  
>I go slow<br>So if you want me  
>I don't come cheap<br>Keep your hand in my hand  
>And your heart on your sleeve<br>Oh no I do not hook up, up  
>I fall deep<br>'Cause the more that you try  
>The harder I'll fight<br>To say ... Goodnight

I can't cook, no, but I can clean  
>Up the mess she left<br>Lay your head down and feel the beats  
>As I kiss your forehead<br>This may not last  
>But this is now<br>So love the one you're with  
>You want a chase<br>But you're chasing your tail  
>A quick fix won't ever get you well<p>

'Cause I feel the distance  
>Between us<br>Could be over  
>With a snap of your finger...<br>Oh no

Oh no I do not hook up, up  
>I go slow<br>So if you Want me  
>I don't come cheap<br>Keep your hand in my hand  
>And your heart on your sleeve<br>Oh no I do not hook up, up  
>I fall deep<br>'Cause the more that you try  
>The harder I'll fight<br>To say...  
>'Cause the more that you try<br>The harder I'll fight  
>To say... Goodnight<p>

Oh sweetheart put the bottle down  
>'Cause you don't wanna miss out<p>

The crowd started jumping up and down screaming out Dirty Little Secrets. Kai went to the drums and Karin grabbed the guitar and went up to the microphone. They started the song.

You don't understand what it is  
>That makes me tick<br>But you wish you did  
>You always second guess,wonder if i say yes<br>but you just lose out every time

If you only knew what i talked about  
>When I'm with my friends just hangin' out<br>Then you'd have the inside scoop  
>On what to say, what to do<br>That way when you play the game  
>Baby you could never lose<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall<br>A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
>All my precious secrets, yeah<br>You'd know them all  
>Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall<p>

You'd love to know, the things I do  
>When I'm with my friends, and not with you<br>Your always second guess, wonder if  
>There's other guys im flirting with<br>You should know by now

If you were my boyfriend, I'd be true to you  
>If I make a promise, I'm comin' thru<br>Don't you wish that you could  
>See me every second of the day<br>That way you would have no doubt  
>That baby i would never stray<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall<br>A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
>All my precious secrets, yeah<br>You'd know them all  
>Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall<p>

A little communication  
>Well that'll go a long way<br>You're getting misinformation  
>Too much hearsay, hearsay<p>

and what i say is  
>come a little closer<br>And what I'm gonna say is

Don't You  
>Don't You<br>Don't You  
>Don't you wish you were a...<br>Hey!

_[Chorus:]_  
>Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall<br>A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
>All my precious secrets, yeah<br>You'd know them all  
>Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall<p>

The crowd went crazy over them and started throwing things at them. (Shirts, flowers, etc.). Jushiro and Toshiro both stare intoxicated by the girls bodies and voices.

Is that someone you used to date  
>Why she's hanging around here, what's her story<br>Doesn't she know that its too late  
>That the party is over and the car is for me<p>

Why don't u tell her what's been going on  
>Cuz she seems to be dreaming instead of just leaving<br>If you don't have the heart to fill her in  
>Then just step aside and let me lay it on the line<p>

Cuz your mine  
>And tonight you don't revolve around her<br>Your mine  
>And this time I'm gonna scream a little louder<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Don't wanna be like<br>Every other girl in the world  
>Like every other one who wants you<br>Cuz when I see you something inside me burns  
>Then I realize I wanna come first<br>I wanna come first

You look at me and I just die  
>Its like heaven arriving in my mind<br>And I cant believe all this jealousy  
>I used to be a girl who could let a guy breathe<br>But your mine  
>And tonight you revolve around me<br>Your mine  
>And this time I'm gonna get a little louder<p>

Don't wanna be like  
>Every other girl in the world<br>Like every other one who wants you  
>Cuz when I see you something inside me burn<br>And then I realize I wanna come first  
>(I wanna come first <em>[2x]<em>)

Don't wanna be like every girl who's tried to get you  
>I wanna be the one who's never sorry that she met you<br>I wanna come first _[2x]_  
>Hey!<p>

_[Chorus 2x]_

_The crowd was sad as the band left the stage. The group was both sad and happy that the band left._


End file.
